a little gift
by vermillian
Summary: One short fic*** Eight years ago, before journey to the west was started, there was the first meeting between Sanzo and Goku. The boy accidentally knew Sanzo’s birthday. What would he do for his guardian? Please read and review. **Complete**


****

A Little Gift.

By vermillian

****

Starting date: 26.11.2002

****

Summary: One short fic*** Eight years ago, before journey to the west was started, there was the first meeting between Sanzo and Goku. The boy accidentally knew Sanzo's birthday. What would he do for his guardian? Please read and review. **Complete** PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANZO-SAMA!!!

****

Note: I finished it in time. At least it's still Sanzo's birthday in my time. ^^ Since I am one of Sanzo's fans, I decided to create some fiction as his birthday gift. Due to the reason that I don't sure about Goku's age when he first met Sanzo, so I will make it as he was ten and supposed the day they met is Goku's birthday because I don't think that he could remember his birthday while he lost his memory in Tenkai. As well as Sanzo, I suppose that his birthday is the day Komyo Sanzo found him. Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

-Eight years ago, Chou an Temple-

It's nearly eight months after Sanzo found his troublemaker. He had thought that if he freed the boy, his life might be better. At least he would be freed from the annoying voice, but he was wrong. He just brought the troublemaker with him.

This day was the same as the other. Everyday, there would have at least one monk that came to report him Goku's behavior. Of course, this day was not an exception.

"Sanzo-sama," said the monk. It seemed he hurried to meet Sanzo so much, and it caused he forgot to knock the door before came in Sanzo's office.

Sanzo looked at the monk's face, and could easily understand it. He sighed. "What did Goku do today?"

"He is painting the partition wall of the church," reported the monk, "we can't stop him."

__

Good job. Sanzo wanted to appreciate the boy, but he just sighed for covering his true feeling. "Lead the way."

**********

__

-The church-

Goku was about to paint more color on the wall when Sanzo arrived. Although Sanzo thought that the church was less boring than usual because of the boy, he had to change his mind after he saw what the boy did. His jaws were almost dropped. He pissed off; a lot of vein was popping on his forehead. _*smack* *smack*_

"ITAI!" When the boy turned and realized that the person who hit his head was his guardian, he asked, "what did you do that for, Sanzo?"

"Baka! I should be the one who asked that question!" Sanzo stared at the wall. Goku turned to that target.

"The wall?" asked the boy. "Do you like it?"

Sanzo wanted to hold his temple. He yelled, "baka! Why do I have to like it?" He glared at the picture. The boy's skill was close to the skill of 3-year-old kid. However it's easily to understand what Goku tried to draw, it's him, Genjo Sanzo.

"I thought it's quite good," said Goku.

Sanzo had to use his entire patient to calm himself. "What did you do that for?"

The boy looked surprisingly at him, as this was the common thing he should know. "The Buddha has his image, and you are also the important person. That's why I thought you should have your own image. But I can't make the statue for you, so I drew it. Or do you want me to make your statue?" asked Goku. It seemed he's a bit confused.

Sanzo was about to say something terrible, but he had to change his mind when he saw the boy's eyes. The golden eyes were totally innocent. He didn't know what to do, between hugged and hit the boy, although he was ready and more prefer to hit Goku on the head. He sighed, "no, I don't want both of them. The next time you want to draw something, you have to draw on the paper and show me before you do anything else. Do you understand?"

Goku nodded. "Don't you like it?"

Sanzo didn't answer. His patient, which he had in a small amount, was about to leave him and Goku didn't notice it.

When the monk didn't give the answer, the boy assumed that he liked it. Before Goku left the church, Sanzo asked him, "where did you go?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'll go to find some paper for drawing the picture."

"What's about this picture?" Sanzo pointed at 'his portrait'.

"Leave it," replied Goku.

Sanzo kept quiet for a while before repeated it, "leave it?"

Goku nodded.

The patient was absolutely gone from Sanzo. He beckoned Goku.

The boy didn't know his fate. He walked Sanzo and received three smacks from his guardian.

"ITAI! Sanzo!" protested Goku.

Sanzo ignored the boy. He turned to the other monks. "What time is it?"

"Er… 1.30 pm, Sanzo-sama," replied a monk.

Sanzo nodded. Then he turned back to Goku. "You have to clean it before 6.00 pm or else you have to miss your dinner. Understand?"

Goku dropped his jaw. "Within this four… er… five…"

"Within this four hours and thirty minute," revealed Sanzo. "Unless you want to eat my bullets." He said while he brought out his gun in order to threaten the boy.

Goku's sweat dropped. "Er… It's okay, Sanzo." He gave Sanzo a simper.

**********

__

-Sanzo's office-

Two hours was pass in a quiet environment. Sanzo wondered how long he lost this peaceful. _Eight months._ He answered himself._ Eight months after I found the saru. When I decided to face him, the first thing that I intended to do is to give him a punch. But I had to change my mind when I saw his eyes, his pure eyes. I never saw something like that, especially for the person who was imprisoned for a long time, five hundred years as he said. All that I could do was just releasing him, and hoped that the annoying voice would get out of my life. But I was wrong, a simple hit or punch didn't enough for him._

He had stop thinking when someone interrupted him by knocking the door.

"Who's that?" said Sanzo.

"It's me, Goku. Can I come in?"

Sanzo sighed. "Come in."

Goku got in the room, and he saw his guardian's eyes stared at him. _Oh, he's still in bad mood._

"What's matter?" asked Sanzo.

"Er… I already cleaned the wall," replied Goku nervously.

"So?" said Sanzo with unchanged face. In fact he got fun from Goku's reaction.

Goku stammered. "a… The… The monks said I have to report you about it."

"And?," added Sanzo.

Goku didn't reply. He's absolutely nervous.

Sanzo sighed. "If that's all you want to say, get out of my room."

The boy quickly walked out of his guardian's room, and left Sanzo alone.

The monk shook his head and mumbled, "saru."

**********

At the courtyard, Goku sat alone under the big tree. He was more quiet than usual.

After the Head Monk finished his meeting with the other priests and walked back to his place, he noticed the boy.

"What do you do?" asked the Monk gently.

Goku didn't notice the Monk, so he paused for a while before gave a reply, "nothing."

"Why don't you stay with your guardian or find something to play?"

Goku sighed. "He angered me. I made more trouble this day." He paused before admitted. "Actually I made it everyday since he brought me along with him."

The Monk smiled politely. "Since the day he brought you here. It's long time, right? This was nearly eight month." He stopped his sentence and kept quiet like something was getting through his mind.

"What's up?" wondered Goku.

The monk didn't answer. "Can you remember the date that your guardian found you?"

"Huh? Yes. I think it's April, 6."

The Monk nodded. "And today is November, 28."

"So what?" Goku didn't understand.

"Do you remember your birthday?" asked the Monk.

Goku shook his head instead of his answer.

The Monk smiled. "Because of it, we supposed that your birthday is the day your guardian found you."

"I knew it."

"And what's about this? Your guardian had no parents, and his sensei, Komyo Sanzo-sama, was the one, who found him. So we also supposed that his birthday is the day Komyo Sanzo-sama found him," said the Monk, "and that day is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is his birthday?" asked Goku surprisingly.

The Monk nodded. Before he could give Goku more explanation, someone called him. As a result, he had to leave Goku behind to keep thinking about it.

"Sanzo's birthday?" murmured the boy.

**********

"That's all you can eat today," said Sanzo. He mentioned to food that was less than usual two times. He waited for any protest, with a surprising, there was nothing. When he looked at Goku, he just saw the boy was in inattentive state.

"What are you thinking, Goku?" asked Sanzo.

No response.

"…ku. GOKU!" shouted Sanzo.

"Wh… What's up?" Goku awoke from his daydream. After he realized that it's Sanzo who called him, he relieved and said, "sorry. I'm thinking about something."

Sanzo sighed. "I asked what are you thinking."

"NOTHING!" Goku was frightened before added, "er… sorry. It's nothing important. Really. I gotta go now. See you tomorrow."

The boy didn't let Sanzo to mention anything about it. He quickly moved and left Sanzo alone in his own room.

"What is the thing that Goku hide from me?" muttered Sanzo.

At Goku's room, he lay on his bed, and asked himself, "what should I do for Sanzo's birthday?"

**********

Due to the reason that Goku forgot to eat his dinner, no doubt, the first thing he said when he woke up was 'I'm hungry', and the first place that he would go was absolutely a kitchen.

After he reached the kitchen, he didn't expect that there were so much people like that in the morning.

"Are you hungry again?" asked a cook. For eight months that Goku stayed here, there were many times that he came to the kitchen in order to find some foods. So it's not difficult to understand that he was well known by the cooks, including this one. This cook was the only one person in this temple, except Sanzo and the head Monk, who accepted the boy.

Goku turned to the Cook and nodded. "I forgot to eat last night."

"Forgot eating? Are you kidding?" The Cook looked unbelievably at the boy.

"I was thinking about something," confessed Goku. "Ne, forget about it. Do you have something for me to eat?"

The Cook was about to say no when he recalled something. "Oh, yes. I have something for you." He picked something from the table and gave it to the boy. Goku didn't think twice before he took it into his mouth.

"It's delicious," stated Goku, "what is it?"

"Do you like it?" asked the Cook.

Goku nodded and repeated his question, "what is it? I never ate something like this."

The Cook laughed. "It's called 'cake', Goku. Cake is actually using for some ceremony."

"Ceremony? Is it alright that I eat it?"

The Cook rubbed Goku's head. He reacted with the boy like his little son. "Why not? I bring it for you. It's birthday cake of my daughter." He picked more cake for Goku.

Goku was about to eat more cake when he got an idea. "Did you say it's a birthday cake? Can it use as birthday gift?"

"Sure," assured the Cook. "What's up?" He asked when he saw something was lit up in the golden eyes.

"Can you teach me how to make it?" asked Goku, "please?"

The Cook was surprising for Goku's request. Before he could reply the boy, the other cooks were calling him. He answered those cooks and turned back to the boy. "I have a work to do now. But if you come back in the two hours, I will teach you about how to make a cake. Is it okay?"

As a result, Goku gave him a big grin. "Yeah! Thanks!"

For wasted the two hours, Goku walked to the grassland, which fulfilled with the flowers, nearby the temple. He had another plan to do here.

**********

__

-Sanzo's office-

This day should be a perfect day. He, Genjo Sanzo, had a peaceful day, without any annoying voice, and the paper work was done. But it seemed he was in the bad mood, really bad mood. _What's happen to me? Do I miss that annoying voice and the saru? Impossible. So what's the thing that is disturbing my mind now? Dammit._

And again, someone interrupted his thinking by knocking the door.

"Come in," said Sanzo. _Good time, Goku. _He prepared to say something when he realized that the one, who knocked his door, was a monk, not Goku. He felt disappointment.

"What's matter? Did Goku do something terrible?" asked Sanzo. He hoped that at least he could find some reason to hit the boy on the head with his paper fan, but he had to disappoint again.

"Er… No, Sanzo-sama. He just asked me to tell you," replied the monk.

"What was that?" asked Sanzo curiously.

"He wants me to ask you to stay here for a while in the case that you finished your work, Sanzo-sama."

Sanzo nodded. "Is that all?"

"Hai. Sanzo-sama," answered the monk.

"Tell him, I'll wait here only thirty minutes. Now go."

After the monk left Sanzo's office, he wondered why he did it for the boy. _It may because this was the first time Goku 'ask' him, and those golden eyes._ He shook his head to evade any thinking and continued what Sanzo told him to do.

**********

At the kitchen, the monk passed Sanzo's words. It's lucky for Goku that he could make his cake in time.

"Now you go, kid," said the Cook.

"Don't let him to kept waiting so long," added the Monk.

Goku nodded. "Hai!"

After Goku left the kitchen, the Monk asked the Cook. "What's about his cake?"

"Well," sighed the Cook. "It's quite… good for the first cooking, sir." His sound 'good' was like something stuck in his throat.

The Monk smiled. "I see."

**********

__

-Back to Sanzo's office-

Sanzo didn't have to wait so long when someone knocked his door. "Come in"

This time was Goku. The boy hid something behind him.

"What do you want to talk with me?" Sanzo started the conversation.

"May you close your eyes?" asked Goku, "please?"

Sanzo stared at the boy for a while before let the boy got what he wanted. "Hurry up. I don't have the whole time in the world."

The boy put his gifts on table in front of Sanzo. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Sanzo opened his eyes. "What's that?" He mentioned the cake and the flower crown.

"It's my gift! Happy birthday, Sanzo. You're sixteenth!"

Sanzo was confusing. "How did you know my birthday?"

"The Monk told me," said the boy excitedly. "The Cook taught me how to make the cake. He said it's for a special ceremony. That's my first gift. The second one is that flower crown. I think it suits you. Do you like it?"

"If you mean whether it's beautiful or not, the answer is yes," replied Sanzo carefully, "but if you asked me to wear, forget it. Is it clear?"

Goku nodded.

Sanzo was embarrassing but he felt he had to say it. "And thank you for the gifts, it's long time…"

"Hey, wait. I didn't give you my last gift!" interrupted Goku.

"Another gift?"

"Yes." Goku ended his word and quickly moved to his guardian. The last gift was a bear hug. "This was my last gift."

Sanzo stunned for a while before hugged the boy back. As a result, Goku's hug was tighter before the boy would decide to release the monk, and gave him a big grin. "Now you have to taste my super delicious cake!"

Sanzo was about to split some part when he was interrupted.

"I made it for you. You don't have to split it for me."

Sanzo shook his head. "I can't eat it all, just a small piece for you. Is it okay?"

Goku was thinking for a while before accepted it. "Okay!"

Sanzo gave the boy 1/3 of the cake, and he started to eat the rest without mention anything.

On the other hand, Goku swallowed the cake in one time. After a minute, he cried, "it's saltiness!"

"And it's absolutely bad taste, worse than saltiness," commented Sanzo. Even he gave the boy the comment; he still ate the rest of it.

"You don't have to eat it," cried Goku.

"Too late," said Sanzo. He finished it. "And this was the next thing that I'll warn you. If you want to give me something, that's okay as long as you don't give me YOUR food. Is it clear?" Sanzo ended with his threatened sentence.

"Ah… alright," replied Goku, "but do you want to eat my meat bun? I made it myself."

"I WON'T!" _*smack*_

PS. : Sanzo had diarrhea after he ate the cake, while the food had no effect on Goku's stomach. ^^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

At least I finished it. What do you think about it? Please read and review.

PS. Happy birthday! Sanzo-sama!!!


End file.
